If You Jump—
by duskhawk
Summary: "Hei, Akashi. Pernah dengar 'If you jump, I jump?" / "—aku nggak bakalan ikut melompat." [Warning inside.]


**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke punya sa—tentu saja om Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ssu!

 **Warning :** OOC, abalness, ngawurness, kacauness, garingness, lebayness, alur kecepetan, bahasa tidak baku, dsb. NijiAka. Teikou era. Happy reading!

* * *

.

 **If You Jum** **p—**

.

`( duskhawk )`

.

* * *

"Ukh!"

.

.

Mata _heterochromia_ itu terbuka. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dengan alasan yang sama.

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya, membantu tubuhnya agar duduk. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 _Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi,_ batin si rambut merah.

Ia membuka mata dan menebarkan pandangan. Setelah beberapa saat, indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya dapat menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Akashi hampir-hampir yakin ia baru saja mendengar hembusan nafas Midorima yang tidur di sebelahnya. Kaki Aomine yang melintang ke perut Haizaki juga tak luput dari pandangannya.

.

.

 _Dingin..._

 _._

 _._

Akashi melawan keinginan untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, bahkan ketika semua orang tengah tertidur lelap.

Well, hampir semua.

"Akashi."

.

Mata si pemilik surai merah yang hampir terpejam langsung membelalak.

Suara itu berasal dari seberang. Si pelaku menguap sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak bisa tidur eh?"

Akashi diam sebentar, memandangi sosok yang berbaring beberapa meter di depannya dalam kantong tidur. "Ini juga mau tidur, _senpai."_ Ia mengusap lengan kirinya sebelum mengubah posisi menjadi tiduran.

.

.

"..."

.

.

Mungkin saja ada semacam tusuk gigi tak kasat mata di mata Akashi. Atau mungkin pertanyaan Nijimura barusan membawa santet tersendiri.

Intinya, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Sementara itu, rasa dingin terus menyengat kulitnya. Salah sendiri, ia sok-sok-an mengenakan kaus oblong (yang memang dipikirnya nyaman untuk tidur) padahal suhu tempat penginapan itu minta ampun.

Akashi bergerak tak nyaman tanpa suara dalam kantong tidurnya.

.

.

"Hei, Akashi."

Pemilik _emperor eye_ itu langsung _sweatdrop._ Bagaimana mungkin si kapten sadokis tahu dia belum tidur?

"Ya, _senpai?"_

Terdengar suara ritsleting (kantong tidur?) dibuka.

"Kemarilah," ujar Nijimura. Pada awalnya Akashi mengira _senpai-_ nya itu bercanda. Lalu Nijimura melanjutkan, "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

.

.

 _Krik._

.

.

Bisa dibilang, Akashi gengsinya terlalu gede untuk nerima tawaran dari kaptennya.

Di sisi lain, dia bukan _tsundere_ seperti Midorima.

.

Dua detik kemudian, Akashi berdiri di samping kantong tidur Nijimura. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tentunya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergeser sedikit, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Besok harus bangun pagi sekali. Jangan sia-siakan waktu tidurmu," Ia mengingatkan sembari menguap. "Kau ini benar-benar maso, ya."

Nijimura ingin cepat mati rupanya.

.

.

"..."

.

.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia bergelung di sebelah Nijimura. Membelakangi, sudah pasti. Akashi mau tak mau mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh _senpai_ nya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Si rambut merah merasa saat ini Nijimura tengah bertumpu pada sikunya, dengan dagu diletakkan pada telapak tangan.

"Nijimura- _senpai,_ biarkan aku tidur."

"Kalau ada masalah, lebih baik cerita. Kau lebih pintar dari itu, Akashi. Tidak ada orang yang dapat tidur dengan pikiran terganggu."

" _Senpai_ bilang apa barusan?" Akashi yakin Nijimura bermaksud mengatainya sinting.

"Lupakan saja. _Oyasumi,_ Akashi."

Gerakan di dalam kantong tidur itu menunjukkan bahwa Nijimura sudah kembali berbaring, dan barangkali siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Hanya ada keheningan panjang di antara mereka.

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Mungkin terdengar menggelikan bagimu."

Tak ada jawaban.

... Nampaknya Nijimura memang sudah tidur.

Karena itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. Toh orang yang diajak bicara tidak akan berkomentar. "Aku... bermimpi... kita kalah," Ia memulai, jemarinya gemetaran. "Lalu, semua orang berhenti. Pergi. Begitu saja. Sedangkan aku..."

Suaranya pecah di akhir kalimat.

Akashi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku _benci_ ditinggalkan." Isakan samar terlepas dari mulutnya. " _Kaa-san..."_ Suara terisak lagi. "Terutama kalian—" Jeda sebentar. "—adalah satu-satunya milikku yang paling berharga.."

".. jika kalian pergi, maka tidak ada yang tersisa dariku,"

.

.

Masih tidak ada respon apapun dari Nijimura.

 _"Gomenasai, senpai."_ Akashi berhasil membuat nada bicaranya terdengar wajar, meskipun air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Karena itulah sedari tadi ia menutupi wajahnya. Agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat ekspresi hancur tersebut. Sesuatu yang memalukan.

Setidaknya, bagi Akashi.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh,"

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepala Akashi, membuat pemuda berlainan warna mata itu tersentak.

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, Akashi." Nijimura membalikkan badan, membuat dadanya dan punggung _kouhai-_ nya itu nyaris bersentuhan. "Terutama aku," Mengusap helaian rambut merah itu pelan. "Pernah dengar _'If you jump, I jump'?"_

Akashi tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya terpejam, mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Yah, andaikan saja, nih. Kalau kau sewaktu-waktu ingin melompat dari tebing—"

Pada detik ini, Akashi yakin sang kapten berusaha menghiburnya dengan gombalan jadul colongan film yang dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata itu.

"—aku nggak bakalan ikut melompat," lanjut Nijimura dengan entengnya, memberi tonjokan tak kasat mata pada Akashi yang tadinya sempat (sedikit) berharap pemuda itu akan menggombalinya dengan kata-kata romantis.

Si surai merah mengusap air mata dari pipinya, dan baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menyahut ketika Nijimura menyela,

"Tapi aku akan berada di bawah, siap untuk menangkapmu."

.

.

"Selama kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa datang mencariku, dan aku akan selalu berada disini, Akashi."

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Nijimura masih mengelus surai merah sang _kouhai._ Lantas ia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

.

.

"Ng? Akashi?"

.

.

"Sudah tidur, ya?"

.

.

"Ah, ya sudah. _Oyasumi_ lagi. Jangan telat bangun."

.

.

.

Perlahan, mata _heterochromia_ itu membuka ketika mendengar sosok di sebelahnya mulai bernafas teratur, menandakan sudah terlelap.

.

.

 _'Senpai..'_

.

.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membalikkan badan, menghadap punggung pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Jemari Akashi meraih bagian belakang kaus Nijimura, dan meskipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

.

Hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi bukan karena kehangatan tubuh Nijimura.

.

.

Senyum tipis membingkai di wajah Akashi Seijuro.

.

.

"Arigatou, _senpai._ "

* * *

 **the end**

* * *

Author's Note:

Emang ngaco, dan saya tahu itu (?) Feelnya bener-bener nggak dapet ya. Saya nulisnya ngebut di malam hari dimana waktunya orang-orang tengah ngegalau dan gabut (?) Para pembaca yang budiman pasti udah tau _quotes_ lu lompat gua lompat itu darimana~ itu loh, film anu~ *dikubur idup-idup*

RnR? ^w^


End file.
